For You, I've Waited All These Years
by scatterthestars
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's big day; and how they make it special in the not so traditional sense.


**Another story in the You Trip Me Up 'verse. Takes place about nine months after the epilogue of YTMU. Title comes from the Coldplay song Til Kingdom Come. If you want to see Kurt and Blaine's wedding rings go to Scarves&Coffee, I linked to them at the story posted there.**

* * *

He's gonna throw up. No doubt about it.

Standing in front of the full-length mirror, Kurt gets a good look at himself in his black tux and wants to retch. The combined nerves and jitters and excitement have him feeling lite-headed and sick. With shaking hands, he straightens his tie.

He's stupid if he thought he would get through this all calm and collected. Of course he's nervous and scared; it's only the biggest day of his life. This is the day he fully intertwines his life with Blaine's by marrying him; this is the day he gives himself over to one person. That's not what scares him. Knowing it's Blaine he is marrying has him excited and thrilled. It's the actual ceremony part that has him nervous. He's scared of doing something stupid like tripping and falling in front of everybody or forgetting his vows or clamming up and not being able to say anything.

"How you doing?" Tilly quietly asks as she steps into his room.

Looking at her through the mirror, he forces a smile. "I'm scared," he admits. "I'm so nervous I think I'm gonna barf." Turning when Tilly places her hands on his shoulders and has him face her, he gives her a small smile.

"You're just like how I was on my wedding day," Tilly laughs, fixing the flower pinned to his lapel. "I nearly fainted half-way down the aisle."

"What kept you walking?" Kurt asks with a shaky voice, needing to know how she got over that particular problem.

"I saw who was waiting for me at the end. Keep your eyes on Blaine and remember that he's marrying you. Keep your eyes on the most important person in the room for you, and you'll be fine." Tilly smiles at him, taking his hands in hers.

"Thanks, Till," Kurt says, feeling better. Letting go of her hands, he wraps his arms around her in a tight hug. "What if I do throw up, though?" he worriedly asks.

"Just don't get any on your clothes," Tilly responds with a laugh. She pulls back and smiles. "You'll be okay, Kurt," she assures him. "You're marrying the man you love."

Kurt grins at that. "I am. I'm marrying the man I love."

"Yes. And just do as I told you and you'll be fine."

"Okay."

"I'm gonna go sit down." Tilly looks Kurt up and down to make sure he looks perfect; Kurt notices her eyes welling with tears.

"Don't cry yet, Till," Kurt says, giving her a warm smile.

"I can't help it," Tilly says with a slightly shaky voice; wiping at the tear that falls. "I've known you since you were eight, and here you are marrying Blaine, who I've known since day one. I'm emotional. You're both so grown up."

Kurt just laughs and watches Tilly grab a tissue from her purse and dab at her eyes. "You should probably go sit down," he tells her.

"Yeah," she agrees, nodding her head. "I'm going now."

Letting her give him a kiss on the cheek, Kurt watches her walk out of the room. Composing himself and leaving the room a few minutes later, he walks to the double doors of the altar.

"Eyes on Blaine! Eyes on Blaine!" Kurt chants over and over to himself right before the doors open. Taking a deep breath, he stands there and waits.

Everything from the past nine months has lead up to this moment. All the planning and choices and stupid little fights has led to him standing here ready to marry Blaine.

The second the doors open, Kurt locks his eyes on Blaine waiting for him at the end of the aisle with a smile that shines bright and starts to walk.

Sitting in Blaine's lap as he kisses him about an hour later, Kurt chuckles when he feels his hands grab at his ass and push their hips together. The brush of their cocks together sends a jolt up Kurt's spine.

The ceremony they just left was everything they both wanted. A hundred close family and mainly friends watched on as they exchanged vows and rings. Kurt managed not to get sick and remember his vows, although he got chocked-up and teary-eyed.

But now on their way to the reception, it's pretty obvious what Blaine wants.

"We can't," he says against Blaine's lips.

"Sure we can," Blaine replies back, kissing down Kurt's neck.

"We're gonna be at the reception in less than ten minutes," Kurt reminds him, drawing his bottom lip between his teeth and moaning. "We don't have time."

"Hold on." Kurt sits on the seat when Blaine moves him; watching as he presses a button. "Excuse me?" Blaine says into the intercom.

"Yes, sir?" Comes the drivers reply.

"Can you drive around for another twenty minutes, please. Then go to the reception."

"Whatever you want, sir," the driver politely answers.

Chuckling as he listens in on Blaine's conversation, Kurt grins when Blaine turns his attention back to him. "Of course you would," he laughs.

"Don't tell me you're not excited at the thought of me fucking you right now?" Blaine asks as he moves to kneel in front of Kurt, pulling him until his ass is barely on the seat.

"I am," Kurt reassures him. "I'm just slightly surprised you're willing to let everyone know we're late because we couldn't wait to fuck each other."

"I don't care." Blaine smirks.

Kurt lifts his hips after Blaine opens his pants and pulls them down. Letting out little breathy gasps as Blaine starts to kiss his way up his inner thigh, he whimpers when Blaine mouths over the head of his cock through the material of his underwear. Helping Blaine pull his underwear down, Kurt kicks them away.

Sighing as Blaine nuzzles his nose along the crease of his thigh, feeling him kiss and nip at the soft skin. Locking his eyes on Blaine's when he looks up at him, he releases a loud moan as he licks a stripe from the base of his cock to the tip. Biting his lip to be quiet, he throws his head back when Blaine sinks his mouth down on his cock, sucking and tonguing at the head. He threads his fingers through Blaine's curls and grips tight. Lifting his hips up into Blaine's hot, wet mouth, Kurt watches as Blaine easily takes his cock into his mouth.

Whining when Blaine pulls his mouth off him a few seconds later, Kurt watches him take his jacket off. Sitting up, he does the same thing. Grabbing behind Blaine's neck, he pulls him in for a desperate, hungry kiss. Licking into his mouth, he reaches down and undoes Blaine's pants, pushing them down, along with his underwear, past his thighs.

"You have supplies?" Kurt asks as he wraps a hand around Blaine's cock and slowly starts to stroke him. Smirking when he sees Blaine nod his head and moan, he isn't surprised Blaine came prepared. "Get them," he says as he moves his hand away.

Blaine reaches inside his jacket pocket and pulls out a small packet of lube, a condom, and a small pack of tissues.

"A condom?" Kurt quizzically asks. It's been over three years since they've used condoms. The fact that Blaine has one now is strange.

"Do you want to deal with the mess?" Comes Blaine's reply.

Thinking about it, Kurt shakes his head no; knowing just how messy it can get.

"Turn around," Blaine tells him.

Turning around so he is now kneeling in front of the seat, Kurt doesn't have to wait long for Blaine to press in with the first finger. Knowing they don't have much time, Blaine quickly preps him. He pushes in with his fingers and slowly drags them out. Barely brushing his prostate, Kurt feels as pleasure sizzles under his skin. By the time Blaine is working three fingers into him, he is desperate. Moaning as Blaine pushes his shirt up his body and kisses along his spine, he pushes back on Blaine's fingers.

Whining low in his throat when Blaine pulls his fingers away, Kurt hears as he opens the condom packet. Spreading his knees a bit further apart, Kurt rocks back when he feels the head of Blaine's cock at his entrance.

"Remember, Kurt," Blaine tells him as he pushes in past the ring of muscles.

"Remember what?" he asks with a hitch to his voice.

"Just because we're married," Blaine whispers into his ear as he slowly rocks into him. "Doesn't mean we have to stop being adventurous."

Kurt moans low in his throat; looking over his shoulder, he smiles. "Say it again," he quietly asks, noticing Blaine understand immediately.

"We're married," Blaine purrs into his ear in a soft and seductive voice.

Capturing Blaine's soft lips in a desperate kiss, Kurt gasps into his mouth when he starts to move his hips.

Breaking away and gasping for breath as Blaine starts to pick up the pace of his hips, Kurt reaches up and grabs at the top of the seat for something to hold on to. Blaine gripping his hips tight, fingers digging into skin hard enough to leave bruises, has Kurt biting his lip from crying out when he thrust into him deep and hard.

When it comes to their sex life, it's nothing short of wild and crazy when they want it to be. They try new things, discovering new ways to make the other fall apart, and learning the other as much as they can even after almost four years together. They've adventured into having sex in public just to have the thrill of seeing they can do it without being caught.

But Kurt has to admit that having sex between leaving their wedding ceremony and going to their reception is one of the craziest things they've done…so far.

Moaning as Blaine continues to thrust into him with hard snaps of his hips, Kurt curls his fingers into the seat, knuckles turning white as he grips tight.

Sitting up and resting his head back on Blaine's shoulder, pressing his lips to the side of his neck, Kurt moans as Blaine continues to fuck him. Capturing his mouth in a kiss that is dirty, all teeth and tongue, Kurt smiles against Blaine's lips. "I thought...with us being married, and you be-being my husband, our sex life wou-would get boring," Kurt pants, whimpering when Blaine thrust into him hard. "Guess I was wrong." He smirks at Blaine, whining low in his throat when Blaine snaps his hips forward.

Going when Blaine pushes at his shoulder, Kurt splays his hands on the seat and spreads his knees as far apart as he can. Heat pools in his stomach, pleasure simmers right under his skin at being so close, and that's all he can think about. All he wants is to come. He doesn't care that they are probably close to where their reception is being held, he doesn't care that the driver might be able to hear them, he doesn't care about anything. At this point, Kurt doesn't care about being late or getting caught; all he wants is to come.

"Fuck...I'm close, Blaine," he whines, curling his fingers into the seat.

Blaine's hand wrapping around his cock starts to jerk him off fast and hard. "Come for me, love," Blaine growls into his ear.

That endearment is what has him snapping and letting go; coming over Blaine's fist in white, hot streaks. Kurt loudly moans, not caring if the driver hears, as he rides out his orgasm. As he bathes in the pleasure of his orgasm, he feels Blaine kiss at his neck and snap his hips hard once more and have his own release.

Collapsing to the seat, gasping for breath, feeling Blaine pull out of him, Kurt knows he has no time to relax in the afterglow of his orgasm. Pushing himself up, grabbing a tissue from the pack on the seat, he quickly starts to clean up.

"How much time do we have?" he breathlessly asks as he wads up the tissue.

"Less than two minutes," Blaine replies.

Turning around to grab his underwear, he chuckles at the sight of Blaine lying flat on his back and pulling his underwear up and then his pants. Sliding on his own underwear when he finds them, Kurt sits on the seat and pulls his pants on, lifting his hips up.

"I have rug burn on my knees," he tells Blaine as he buttons his pants and starts to put his shoes back on.

"You and me both," Blaine says back with a laugh, still lying on the floor of the limo. "But it was worth it, right?"

"Definitely." Kurt gives Blaine a Cheshire Cat grin. "Come on," he says as he pats the seat. "Let's fix your hair."

Putting his jacket on and buttoning the few buttons of his shirt that were opened, Kurt turns to Blaine. Making sure they don't look like they just got frisky in the back of a limo, he smiles at Blaine as he fixes his tie and hair and then gives him a tender kiss, feeling the limo stop.

"I love you," he sweetly says.

"I love you, too," Blaine replies back, linking their hands together and opening the door.

Going with Blaine as he steps out of the car, he blushes and hides behind Blaine when he spots Tilly standing at the front entrance of where the reception is being held with a

"You boys couldn't have waited until your honeymoon?" she asks, knowing perfectly well why they were late.

"Sorry, Till," Blaine tells her with a small laugh. "But we're only thirty minutes late."

"More like forty-five," Tilly informs them.

"Well," Kurt says peeking out from behind Blaine. "We're here now."

"Come on, then," Tilly says as she waves them over. "Come enjoy your reception."

Squeezing Blaine's hand, Kurt starts to walk into where their reception is being held.

Hearing applause when they walk into the room set up for them, Kurt goes with Blaine as they walk to the middle of the dance floor.

Flush up against him, cheeks pressed together, Blaine's hand at his lower back as his other hand clasps Kurt's. Kurt smiles as they start to sway to the song playing. Their first dance as husbands. It's the perfect song for them.

Looking into Blaine's eyes, Kurt presses a tender kiss to his lips. "I can't believe we got hitched," he says as they continue to sway to the music, letting out a small laugh.

"Eh," Blaine says as if not interested as he shrugs his shoulders. "I had nothing better to do."

"Shut up." Kurt chuckles and kisses Blaine again, feeling the smile on his lips. Lifting Blaine's hand with his wedding band on his finger, the ring a sterling silver with an eternity symbol engraved going all around, the engraving a slight shade darker than the ring, Kurt presses his lips to the ring. On his own finger sits a ring almost like Blaine's, but with subtle differences. But they are perfect for them, because they are each other's forever. "I couldn't have picked a better husband," he whispers as he looks from the ring to Blaine.

"I can say the exact the same thing." Blaine rests his forehead to Kurt's and stares into his eye. "I am so in love with you, Kurt. Marrying you was the best thing I've ever done. Spending the rest of my life with you is something I look forward to. And loving you for the rest of our lives is something I plan to do uncontrollably."

Kurt feels the tears prickle his eyes. Hearing Blaine whisper those words to him has him so absolutely positive that he made the right choice in marrying Blaine; and not like he ever doubted it. Feeling Blaine wipe away the tear that rolls down his cheek, he smiles at him. "I love you so much," he tells him with a slightly wavering voice.

He sighs into the kiss Blaine gives him. Clutching Blaine's hand that is in his, he holds on and knows he'll never let go.

After sharing their first dance, they sit down at the main table and eat and thank everyone that comes up and congratulates them. Eating the dinner that is served, Kurt smiles when Blaine takes his hand and holds it the whole time they eat. Throughout the dinner, he blushes as Blaine leans over and gives him kisses on the mouth or on his cheek or to his neck; it's enough for him to want to drag him to a secluded room and do things that they shouldn't when there are people who are here for them.

"You look gorgeous, Kurt," Blaine whispers into his ear as they eat, making him blush.

"Thank you," he tells him, staring into his eyes shining brightly. "And I might say you look very handsome as well."

"Thanks," Blaine says with a chuckle.

Kurt bites his lower lip and moans when Blaine takes the lobe of his ear between his teeth and slightly sucks, sending a jolt of want through him. "Fuck, Blaine!" He quietly exclaims. "That's not fair."

"I can't wait to get you alone and spend the night making you scream," Blaine seductively whispers into his ear.

Turning to look at his husband, his husband who is trying to kill him at the moment, Kurt playfully glares at him, seeing him laugh at him. "Fuck you," he says in a playful tone.

"That's the plan." Blaine smirks at him and turns his attention to the person that walks up to their table and congratulates them.

He hates his husband. But in reality he is so head over heels in love with man that sits next to him that he forgives him for what he is doing to him at the moment.

After they eat, they cut their wedding cake, Kurt relieved when Blaine doesn't shove his slice into his face and makes a mess. After the cake, Kurt grabs Tilly and pulls her onto the floor for a dance.

"Can you believe it, Till," Kurt excitedly says as they dance. "I'm married."

"Marriage looks good on you," Tilly says with a small chuckle. "But in all seriousness, I'm so proud of you, Kurt. I knew the moment you told me you were in love with Blaine that you would marry him. And here you are, years later on and your wedding day married to him."

"You always believed I would be here." Kurt warmly smiles at her. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me," Tilly tells him. "I just know how to play my bets."

"You're crazy, Till." Kurt chuckles as they dance for the rest of the song. Letting her go when the song ends, he stands there and smiles at Blaine across the room when he catches his eye as he talks with his dad. He feels his heart flutter at the simple glimpse, and wondering how much longer they have to put in an appearance before they can leave for their honeymoon.

"Congratulations." Kurt hears someone whisper into his ear behind them. Turning around, he smiles big at finding Kennedy standing there. "Kennedy," he says when he sees her. "I thought you couldn't make it?"

"I did some last minute rescheduling to get here," she replies as she lays her hands on her growing belly. "Sorry for being so late, though."

It was by fate, as Kurt would say, that he ran into Kennedy almost three years ago.

Walking through Central Park to get some inspiration for his art, he happened to see her sitting on a bench reading a book. Tentatively going up to her, he

"I'm glad you're here. Screw being late." Kurt places his hands on Kennedy's belly, feeling the baby kick. "How is he?"

"Hungry," Kennedy laughs.

"Where's Riley, the boyfriend?" Kurt asks as he looks around.

"I think you mean fiancé now." Kennedy holds up her hand to show Kurt her engagement ring.

"Oh, my god!" Kurt squeals as he feels Blaine come up beside him and wrap an arm around his waist. He takes her hand to look at the ring. "Blaine," he says. "They're getting married."

"Congrats, Ken," Blaine tells her, leaning over and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"When's the wedding? Where are you having it? Are you gonna have a big one?" Kurt rambles, excited for his friend.

"Calm down, Kurt," Kennedy chuckles. "He just asked me last week."

"And you're telling me now," Kurt playfully argues.

"I wanted to wait. I knew I was coming."

"Well, now that I know, we can start planning together."

"How about you enjoy your own wedding for now," Kennedy tells him with a small laugh.

"That's a good idea. Which is why," Blaine says as he takes Kurt's hand. "I'm stealing my husband away so he can dance with me."

"I want all the juicy details later," Kurt tells Kennedy as he is pulled away by Blaine, seeing her laugh and nod her head.

Letting Blaine pull him flush to his body, Kurt starts to move with him to the song playing.

"I can't believe Kennedy is getting married," Kurt says as they dance.

"Married and about to be a momma," Blaine adds, smiling. "She deserves it, though. She looks extremely happy."

"Yeah," Kurt agrees. "She does."

Lifting his arms to drape over Blaine's shoulders, Kurt stares into his eyes and thinks about nothing else than being married to the man who he has loved for the past eight years of his life. "So," he says as they sway to the music. "Where are we going for our honeymoon?" He has no idea what place Blaine chose; telling him it would be a surprise up until their wedding day. He figures now is the time to know.

"Confession time: I have no clue where we are going," Blaine admits.

"What the hell are you talking about, Blaine?" Kurt confusedly asks.

"Ask Tilly," Blaine tells him. "She told me to tell you it was a surprise."

"Fine! Let's go ask Tilly." Taking Blaine's hand, Kurt walks over to where Tilly is talking with Sarah. "Till," Kurt calls to get her attention. "What's this about Blaine not knowing where we're going for our honeymoon?"

"It's a surprise for both of you," she tells Kurt, a pleased smile spreading across her face.

"So, where are we going?"

"Well, John, Sarah, and I all pitched in to send you two to somewhere perfect."

"Dad helped too?" Blaine asks not all surprised, looking around for John.

Kurt knows that after everything, John is supporting them in everything they do. It took some time for him to warm up to him and Blaine being together, but Kurt knows because of them John finally decided to be with Avery.

"Yes," Sarah replies. "He actually paid for most of it."

"Sarah and I paid the rest," Tilly adds.

"Where we going?" Kurt asks again, getting more curious as to their honeymoon destination by the second.

"You two are spending two weeks on Desroches of the Seychelles islands," Tilly informs them.

"Where?" Kurt asks confused.

"Just have fun, boys," Sarah happily says.

"Thanks," Kurt graciously says. "But, you guys didn't have to."

"Of course we did," Tilly tells him. "It's the only way I can think of paying you back for what you did for me without giving you a chance to say no."

"That's true," Kurt jokes. Hugging Tilly, he thanks her once again. Letting her go, he gives Sarah a hug as well.

"John has your tickets," Sarah informs them as they stand there.

Walking over to where John and Avery are sitting, Kurt stops in front of their table. "Hello," he politely says.

"Hi," John says, standing up. "I have to tell you again it's a lovely wedding."

"Thanks," Kurt says. "Thanks for coming."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"Thanks, dad," Blaine tells him. "But listen, mom says you have our tickets?"

John looks at them confused for a second, and Kurt seeing him remember and reach into the inside of his jacket. "Right. Here you go," John tells them as he hands over an envelope. "This is everything you'll need."

"Thanks, Mr. Anderson," Kurt says taking the envelope.

"Thanks, Dad," Blaine tells him.

"It's the least I could do."

* * *

"Do you know anything about this place we're going to?" Kurt quietly asks, tracing a random pattern into Blaine's palm as they sit in the back of the limo and drive to the airport.

"Never heard about it before in my life," Blaine softly replies, stroking his thumb over Kurt's lower back. "We can look it up. If you want to."

"Nah," Kurt replies as he shakes his head. "Let's keep it a surprise."

"Okay."

Turning to look at Blaine, Kurt smiles and leans in to give him a tender and gentle kiss. "Ready for two weeks with your husband?" he asks with a small laugh. "Ready to make me scream?"

"As I'll ever be," Blaine replies right before capturing his mouth in a hungry kiss.

Yeah, Kurt thinks, he could definitely do two weeks alone with his husband on an island.

* * *

**There is going to be a story that is them on their honeymoon. I'm still debating if I want to make it a multi-chapter or a one-shot. But be on the lookout for that one. **

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
